loghorizonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleric
Cleric is one of the classes that can be selected in Elder Tale. Overview As priests who work for the sanctuaries, Clerics have the strongest healing skills among the twelve classes. They are capable of equipping plate armor, giving them the highest defense potential out of all the Healer classes. The Cleric is a healing specialist, said to cancel out an average of five to ten attacks with all kinds of recovery and healing skills, involving a powerful automatic healing spell that is triggered by an enemy attack. However, similar to the Enchanter class, Clerics lack strong offensive abilities and must join a party to be effective against strong enemies. Most players who choose this class (which specializes in helping others) have mild personalities, although there are exceptions. Sample Builds There are two main builds for Clerics. ;Armor Cleric :Wearing plate armor and shields, wielding weapons like maces and swords, this "Combat Priest" is common. At first glance, it may seem dangerous that a Cleric be fighting in the front lines, but if the frontliners near them are the ones who require recovery frequently, they can support appropriately from that location. This is due to the limited range of the magic, it will not work if you are not at the front. Also, by contributing in dealing damage, the time it takes to kill a monster is lowered, reducing the damage taken by the party. In addition, this build is popular even among solo players because it has good balance between attack skills and recovery skills. ;High Healer :A build that supports allies and friends from the rear, away from the monsters, with magical attacks and recovery spells. There are some that wear shields and plate armor, but most of the time they wear robes, which are better at reinforcing the effects of recovery magic. For weapons, they mostly carry canes and the like with support capabilities rather than weapons with high offensive magical power. Recovery specialists are always in high demand, even among Clerics, so a highly skilled healer is welcome in any guild and they are trusted a lot. The advantage of this over Armor Cleric is that you're not in close range with monsters. Also, the lighter armor for recovery classes increases maximum MP by a large value (compared to heavy armor at the same rank that increases max HP) what allows them to out perform Armor Clerics in longer battles. ;Twin Shields :Built off of the Armor Cleric build, these Clerics dual-wield shields and use some Cleric shield skills to deal damage. Average HP and MP Chart The calculations for this table are based on level and the average gear for that level. However, HP and MP are also affected by the Adventurer's race and sometimes by subclass. Out of the three Healer classes, Clerics have the most HP on average. However, this is balanced by having less MP than the other two classes. Their average HP and MP is closer to a Swashbuckler's, while Druids and Kannagi are more like Assassins and Bards.